


This is Not Your Grandmother's Love Story

by vampyreranger



Category: Naruto
Genre: Character Study, Character of Color, Chromatic Character, Chromatic Source, Chromatic Source Creator, Established Relationship, M/M, Male Homosexuality, Male Protagonist, Mild Language, Minor Violence, POV Male Character, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-29
Updated: 2011-07-29
Packaged: 2017-10-21 22:36:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/230605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampyreranger/pseuds/vampyreranger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gaara's not in love. He doesn't even know what love is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is Not Your Grandmother's Love Story

**Author's Note:**

  * For [questofdreams](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=questofdreams).



> Dedicated to questofdreams on LJ.

Gaara's not in love. He doesn't even know what it means to be in love, other than as an excuse humans use to perform animalistic displays of sexuality.

Gaara does know what love is. Love is painful and desolate. Love is betrayal and a kunai held to your throat. He has no use for love and the turbulent storm of emotions it causes.

But when Lee smiles at him and reaches for his hand, rough bandages cupping an unmarred palm, some of the tightness in Gaara's chest loosens. Only for a moment, the most fleeting of seconds. And that is not painful. In fact, it's the exact opposite of pain.

So when Gaara says he's not in love, he means it. Because people in love are loud and degenerate, with unbalanced lives. Sitting here, palm pressed to Lee's, he feels nothing but exquisite harmony and the deep calm of a serene existence.


End file.
